


Hold My Hand

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Fluff, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Romance, Teenage Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, previous prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set four months after part 3 and Jensen and Jared's relationship is going well but can it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A large part of this instalment focuses on Jared's best friend Chad and gives you a little of his back story but don't worry, the smutty stuff between the J's happens towards the end ;D

 

 

**Jensen**

 

Jared stood in front of him staring into the room, taking in every inch of the modern spacious apartment. "So? What do you think?" Jensen asked him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"It's beautiful," Jared sighed. "But this is far too generous of you. You've already given the three of us jobs at the gym and now this place? It's too much Jen."

"The gym needed staff Jared so that was just common sense. Sandy is a wonder on the front desk by the way, the members love her and, actually I'm being totally selfish renting this apartment." Jensen span his lover around, marvelling at how stunning he was. His hair was longer now and he had grown an inch or two in the last few months to be the same height as Jensen himself.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "How is renting an apartment for me and my friends selfish?"

"Well," Jen tucked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind Jared's left ear. "It will be my apartment too. I can stay here with you when I come to Seattle instead of having to use a hotel and actually the rent here is cheaper in the long run than what they charge me for a room. Plus, I'll know you're safe and won't be worried about you when I'm back in Austin."

"You're amazing you know?" Jared laughed and kissed Jensen deeply, forgetting they weren't alone in the apartment until he heard a squeal of joy followed by five feet of excitable brunette bouncing into the room.

"This place is fantastic! Since you guys have the biggest room I'm taking the one with the biggest closet, after all I do have more clothes than Chad and that means he gets the room with the best view so it's all good." Sandy grinned happily. "You have the _best_ boyfriend Jay!" She ran over to Jen and hugged him, her small arms barely meeting behind his broad back. "Thankyou so much for everything Jensen. The job and now the apartment." Her mood sobered for a moment then. "You really don't know what it means to us." She turned briefly to look at Chad, who had entered the room and was nodding at what she had said before speaking up himself.

"Yeah. Yanno, once you work the streets it's almost impossible to get off them so thanks man, thanks for giving us a chance."

The gratitude and sincerity from Jared's best friends brought tears to Jensen's eyes that he quickly wiped away. Since he had begun officially dating Jared he had spent a good amount of time around the boy's roommates and had instantly realised why Jared loved them so much. They had both confided how they had each ended up in prostitution over a bottle of tequila in his hotel room at 2am but Jay himself had remained silent. He hadn't really talked about his past or family except to mention a grandmother that lived in Richardson where Jared had grown up. Jensen was sure that Jared would open up when he was ready and although Jen was more than curious about his boyfriend's past he was prepared to wait.

Jensen cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah, I'm freakin' awesome!" He hugged Sandy back and smiled at Chad. "Now, I'm starving so why don't we go grab some food and we can start moving your things over in the morning."

 

**Jared**

 

The apartment was fully furnished so all they had to bring over were personal belongings and Jared and Chad weren't sad to leave their thin mattresses behind them. Leaving Chad and Sandy rearranging their respective rooms and unpacking he and Jensen went shopping for sheets to fit their new king size bed and Jensen insisted on buying a top of the range coffee maker as well as various other bits and pieces he insisted they would need. "Why do we need a waffle maker again?" Jared watched as Jen took the box from the shelf.

"So I can make you waffles dumbass." Jensen laughed and popped the box into their cart alongside the coffee maker and the Egyptian cotton sheets with a ridiculously high thread count.

Jared pressed himself against his boyfriend's back, his arms draped around the broader man's waist. "Can we go home now? I kinda wanna christen the new bed." he whispered in Jen's ear.

"Patience baby," Jensen chuckled and raised one of Jay's hands to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Just a couple more things to get and then I promise you can have your wicked way with me."

A couple of things became a cart brimming over with items that Jared was sure none of them would ever use. _Come on, who needs a garlic crusher?_

It took two trips in the elevator but they eventually got all the shopping into the apartment. Jensen collapsed onto the soft cushions of the sofa and sighed. "Oh no you don't old man." Jared tugged at his arm. "Bedroom now, you promised."

Jensen huffed playfully. "The things I do for my boyfriend....and who the hell are you calling old?"

"You're thirty next month Jen. You're not gonna be able to keep up with me soon." Jay teased, running a single finger over Jensen's crotch.

"I've still got more stamina than you baby," Jensen growled whilst being pulled towards the master bedroom.

"Prove it!" The brunette grinned.

"Oh, I intend to!" Jensen kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

 

**Chad**

 

Chad opened his new front door with a grin on his face and four large pizza boxes balanced on one arm. Sandy was sat in one of the large armchairs, headphones covered her ears and a book was resting on her knee. She waved at Chad and her eyes lit up at the pizza. Putting her book down she turned off her music. "Where are Jay and Jen?" Chad asked her as he set the pizza boxes on the coffee table. Before Sandy could answer the more than obvious sex noises from the master bedroom did the job for her. She rolled her eyes and jiggled her headphones in the direction of the hallway to indicate why she was wearing them.

"They've been in there for hours! I even took a walk, the long way around the park and they were still at it when I came back!"

The short blond man laughed. "It's the price we pay for living in luxury so we'd better get used to it when Jensen's here." He sat on the end of the sofa closest to his friend and flipped open the lid of the top pizza box, grabbed a slice and took a huge bite. "He's a good guy and he makes Jay happy. He could have easily got a smaller place just for the two of them so I'm really ok with them fucking like very loud bunnies five or six days a month."

"You're so philosophical Chad. But you're right, they are good together." Sandy helped herself to a slice of pizza and grinned. "Shall we watch a movie while we wait for the lovebirds to put in an appearance?"

 

The film Sandy had picked whirred to life but Chad found himself zoning out. He really was happy that the boy two years his junior had been lucky enough to find a man who truly cared about him. He only hoped that sometime in the future he would be as lucky to be with someone who accepted him for who he was, his past included.

When he was fourteen, still at school and living with his family he had believed himself in love a man who had eventually encouraged Chad to prostitute himself. The man, Chad soon found out, had an expensive drug habit and he had convinced a naïve young Chad that the only way he could get his cocaine was for Chad to bend over for his dealer. It only took four weeks before Chad was being passed around  to the friends of his boyfriend and the drug dealer. Six months later his boyfriend decided he no longer wanted 'used goods' and broke up with him. Chad had run away from home a week after that, terrified that his religious parents and his younger sister would find out about what he'd been doing. When he had run out of the meagre amount of money he had taken with him and was cold and hungry he turned to the only thing he knew how to do and blew a guy for twenty bucks. He had been hooking ever since.

 

"Chad! Are you even listening to me?" Sandy's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you want a soda?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be good hunny thanks." Chad smiled at Sandy. She was the first true friend he had made on the streets and the reason he had survived his first few weeks in Seattle.

 

"Ooooh pizza!" Jared strode into the room grinning and looking thoroughly fucked. His hair was in disarray, bites and bruises on his neck showing above the collar of his shirt and his lips were swollen and puffy. Jensen trailed after him looking just as well used and also wearing a wide smile. They each grabbed a slice and Jen sat in the second armchair pulling Jared into his lap gently. Jared winced slightly as he put his weight on his bottom. Chad snorted back a laugh.

"I remember that feeling!"

Jared blushed. "Fuck you Chad!"

"I wish someone would, seriously! I don't miss some of the stinky Johns but at least I was occasionally getting laid by someone nice. A four month dry spell is doing my wrist no favours my friend." Chad half joked. "And you two are just rubbing my nose in it."

Jensen shrugged. "Chad Murray, my new friend, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. There is no way I can keep my hands off of this gorgeous creature." He kissed Jared's shoulder. "But if it will cheer you up I do actually know of someone who has an enormous crush on you."

"What!" Chad choked on the soda that Sandy had given him. "You've been holding out on me Ackles. Who's smart enough to want a piece of the Chadster?"

"I can't really tell you his name because he told me in confidence." Jen teased, leaning over Jared to grab another slice. He saw the expression of disbelief on the young blond man's face and decided to cut him a break. "I could give you some clues though and you come to your own conclusions?"

Chad sat forward on the sofa eagerly. "Ok, I'll play. Shoot."

"He's about five ten," Jensen began. "Dark hair, slim but toned and he has the bluest eyes you've ever seen." Jen grinned again at the wide eyed look on Chad's face when he realised exactly who Jensen was talking about.

"Misha! Misha's got the hots for _me!"_

"Why are you so surprised Chad? You're a good looking guy...Ow! It was just an observation Jared! No need to jet jealous baby." Jensen rubbed the ribs that his boyfriend had just dug an elbow into.

"But Misha's gorgeous! Have you seen his ass? Perfect!" Chad continued.

"Can't say that I've noticed." Jensen squeezed his boyfriend who looked back at him smugly. "Anyway. Now you have the information it's up to you what you choose to do with it. Since my baby has eaten and regained some energy I am taking him back to bed." He and Jared stood up and he grabbed one of the full pizza boxes as he dragged  a beaming Jared back to bed.

 

**Jared**

 

"Jared are you awake?" He blinked his eyes open sleepily to find Jensen's erection pressing insistently up against his ass.

"I am now," he mumbled happily. A hand snaked around to thumb his nipple into a hard peak and Jared keened and pushed his ass back towards his lover's meaty cock.

"Can I fuck you baby?" Jen breathed against his ear and sucked on the sensitive lobe.

Jay stretched his arm back to grab a handful of Jensen's firm ass cheek. "You'd better!"

Jared quickly found himself being rolled over onto his stomach, his legs spread and Jensen slotted himself between them. Draping his weight over his boyfriend's back Jensen sucked a bruise into the flesh above Jay's shoulder blade and ran large warm hands down his flanks. "You make me so fuckin' horny Jay!" Jensen drawled sexily. Jared moaned and wriggled, his own hard-on pressed into the soft sheets as Jen's slid along his ass crack. The blond kissed and bit his way down Jared's back, finally sinking his teeth into Jared's ass cheek. "On your knees Jay," Jensen growled and Jay tucked his knees beneath him raising his ass in the air. Leaning onto his forearms he arched his back and presented himself for his lover.

"So fuckin' beautiful baby," Jensen murmmered placing his palms on Jay's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose the tight furled hole. Jared trembled, he knew what was about to happen. In all the months they'd been together Jen had never gotten enough of rimming him and Jared was really not going to complain, the man was a genius with his tongue!

The warm tongue circled his rim expertly, teasing and tasting the musky flavour. "Nngghh! Jen please!" Jared begged after several minutes of torment.

"What do you want Jay?" Jensen asked him between long licks, dragging over the small pucker and blowing gently on the damp skin.

"Your tongue!" Jared was panting and pushing back against his lover's mouth. Rough stubble dragged over his ass cheeks as Jen had not shaved for a couple of days but the burn on his skin was exquisite.

"I'm giving you my tongue Jay," Jen chuckled.

"In me Goddamnit! I want your tongue in my ass!" Jared demanded loudly, not caring if anyone heard. His cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, forgotten as all the attention was on his needy hole.

"You want me to fuck your pussy with tongue baby? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! God please yes!" Jared cried out, his voice so broken with need that when he finally felt Jensen's tongue breach him he could do no more than gasp "Fuck!"

 

**Jensen**

 

He pushed deeper, past the tight ring of muscle and into Jay's ass. Using his hands to open the boy's cheeks further he delved his tongue into the hole, moaning in his throat at the taste he loved. Saliva rolled down his chin where it rested on the spongy give of Jared's balls. Unable to get his tongue as deep as he desperately wanted to he slowly sank a thick finger in beside it making his boyfriend groan. "More Jen, gimme more!"

Not wanting to hurt Jared with just spit to slick the way Jen stopped his ministrations to reach for the strawberry flavoured lube they had bought for just such occasions. Jared whined at the loss of both tongue and finger in his hole but a quick glance over his shoulder let him see Jensen slicking his fingers up with the lube and soon enough two slippery fingers were being pushed inside him and a tongue was flicking around the rim they stretched. The digits picked up speed as Jen finger fucked hard into Jared, twisting and curling to brush against the brunette's sweet spot, tongue pushing in next to the fingers with every couple of thrusts. "Oh God Jen! So good!" Jared gasped, forcing his hips back onto the fingers deep in his ass as Jensen hit his prostate more frequently. "Fuck! Right there! Oh...so close..." Jared warned his lover as he bucked against the older man's face. Jensen reached his free hand under Jay to finally grasp the long solid dick and with just a few pumps of his fist felt Jared's passage grip down on his fingers as he cried out and came over the expensive sheets below him.

As the aftershocks of his orgasm were still rippling through the boy's body Jen flipped him over, he quickly lubed up his, as yet untouched cock, and brought one of Jared's legs up over his shoulder as he slid into the opened asshole. Another spurt of cum shot from Jared's still hard cock as Jen fucked into him hard and fast, now desperate for his own release. "Fuck, still so tight for me baby. Love that I can fuck your pussy bare now, love fuckin' fillin' you up with my cum!"

Unable to form words Jared dug his fingers into the sheets as Jen thrust hard one more time and he was cumming, shooting hot cum deep inside his lover and physically shaking from the release of his orgasm. Eventually letting go of the long slim leg to let it rest on the mattress Jensen slowly eased his softening cock from the abused hole and rolled to lie beside Jay, pulling the boy to him and kissing his sweaty forehead.

They had barely recovered their breath when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yeah?" Jensen called out.

"Ackles. If you've finished fucking my best friend senseless there's someone at the front door asking for you."

"Ok Chad. We'll be out in a minute." Jensen frowned. Only Danni and Misha knew the address of this apartment so he had no idea who the visitor could be. He climbed out of bed, shrugging on the jeans he had worn the previous day for convenience and laughed as he noticed the bruises on his pecs that Jared had given him the day before. He waited as his boyfriend pulled on a pair of sweats and took his hand as they headed to the living room. "You not gonna put a shirt on Jen?" Jared asked, indicating the marked chest.

"Nah," Jensen shrugged. "It can't be anyone important, besides I'm proud of these bites," he grinned and kissed Jay softly before entering the room.

He heard the voice before he saw where it came from.

"Hello Jensen. It's been a long time." Turning towards the sofa he saw thick dark hair and piercing blue eyes in a ruggedly handsome face.

"Chris?"

 

 

 


End file.
